


Rihanna and Other Sex Music

by mylasthopeEJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, First Time, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Submission, Switch Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylasthopeEJ/pseuds/mylasthopeEJ
Summary: Lance is a kinky sucker for Rihanna and Keith is woefully uncultured and inexperienced.ORLance is listening to S&M when Keith reveals how little he knows about what he likes (In music and bed). To the sexy soundtrack of Rihanna's greatest hits, Lance teaches Keith everything he knows, and accidentally learns something about himself in the process.'Keith sat silently for a second as he looked on Lance's iPod to see the name. "What does S&M mean?"Lance choked on the water. He struggled to stop coughing as Keith stared blankly at him."My god, Keith, you can't be serious." Lance took Keith's uncomprehending stare as a sign he was, in fact, completely serious.'
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	1. S&M

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo is S&M by Rihanna

“I love this song so much, Rihanna's music never misses." Lance threw his iPod on his bed and flopped down next to it, bobbing his head to the music and quietly singing along, taking a break to take a sip from his water bottle. He and Keith had been hanging out in Lance’s room a lot lately, and Lance had been making Keith listen to the music on his old iPod, the only source of music from Earth on the spaceship.

Keith felt a bit awkward since he didn’t know who Rihanna was, let alone the lyrics to her songs. He caught himself staring at Lance’s mouth as he sang, and quickly looked away, desperate to find something else to focus on. Keith sat silently for a second as he saw Lance's iPod sitting next to him. Curious, he clicked a button to see the name. "What does S&M mean?"

Lance choked on his water in shock. He struggled to stop coughing as Keith stared blankly at him. 

"My god, Keith, you can't be serious." Lance took Keith's uncomprehending stare as a sign he was, in fact, completely serious. “Ok, you’re serious. How do you not know?” 

“Well, excuse me if I’m not familiar with your pop culture references,” Keith said in a huff. “I was kind of busy living in the middle of the desert in a shack, I didn’t exactly have much free time to listen to ‘Rihanna’”

Lance groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s just so weird.” He started to say something but changed his mind last minute. “I could explain but- Just listen to the lyrics, you’ll get it.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but begrudgingly listened to the words. Lance watched as Keith’s eyes went wide and he started to turn red. Keith breathed out forcefully, looking anywhere but at Lance.

“Do you get it now?” Lance asked, Keith still avoiding his gaze.

“Vaguely,” Keith said, his answer clipped. Lance’s mouth turned upward in a smirk as he noticed the new shade of Keith’s cheeks.

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” Lance teased. At this, Keith’s face turned a shade darker and his glare deepened even more. 

“I am not, shut up.” Keith still wasn’t looking at Lance, who was grinning like a maniac. 

“Keith, you are so red right now,” He said, with a cocked eyebrow matching his devilish smile. 

Keith finally looked up, glaring furiously at Lance’s smile. “Yeah, so what? It’s weird.” Keith stood up and began to pace, crossing his arms and trying to ignore the song that was still playing in the background. 

Lance’s smile lessened a bit. “Are you actually that uncomfortable? It’s just sex, man.” Keith looked at him like he was absolutely insane. 

“H-How can you just… say that??” Keith stuttered, restlessly moving his hands. 

Lance looked a bit strangely at Keith. “What do you mean?” He asked, sounding genuinely curious, and much more serious than he had been a moment before.

Keith gestured aimlessly with his hands and opened and closed his mouth a few times without saying a word. He sat back down on the bed next to Lance, who was looking at him in concern. “I guess I’ve never talked about… that… with anyone before,” Keith admitted, looking a little lost. 

Lance’s eyebrows went up as he realized what Keith was trying to say. “Bro, you’re probably like… really sexually repressed, aren’t you?”

“W-what? My god, Lance,” Keith spluttered, his mouth hanging open. 

“Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Lance said. “My sexual health was super bad for years back at the Garrison,” Lance volunteered, trying to calm Keith down. Keith just groaned and put his head in his hands, tugging on his hair. “Keith, talk to me here, this is a serious issue.” 

“No! It’s not!” Keith snapped. “We do not need to talk about this, and I’d love to never mention this conversation again.” 

This time it was Lance’s turn to groan. “Ok, we need to fix this,” Lance decided. “You need major help here. I am gonna be your sex-ed teacher for the day.” 

“I don’t need sex-ed, Lance,” Keith said stubbornly. “I know how sex works, I’m not that sheltered.” 

“I never said you didn’t,” Lance countered. “But did any of the sex-ed classes you took ever say anything about sexual pleasure? Or BDSM? Or how to enjoy sex in general?” 

“No, of course not, Lance.” Keith’s ears were bright red at this point, and he was still holding his head and staring at the ground.

“I’m not gonna force you into anything, but I think I could really help you with this. I’m not too inexperienced in the field if you know what I mean.” Lance said, leaning down to look at Keith’s face. When Keith didn’t reply, Lance sighed heavily. “Keith, please? Can we talk about it just a little bit?” 

“All right.” It was such a quiet whisper Lance almost didn’t hear it, but as soon as it registered, a grin spread across his face. “One condition!” Keith threatened, finally looking up, and Lance schooled his features back to neutral. “I get to leave anytime I get uncomfortable.”

“Of course you can,” Lance said helpfully. “Actually that’s a perfect starting point! Do you know what safewords are?” Keith shrugged halfheartedly, which Lance took as a no. “It’s a word or words that you can use during sex or scenes that lets the other person know you’re uncomfortable or if you want to stop. It’s super important.” Keith was still red, but he seemed to be interested in what Lance was saying. “You can pick any old word as long as it’s something you wouldn’t normally say in sex, but a lot of people just use the traffic light system.”

“Traffic light system?” Keith’s voice was small as he spoke for the first time since Lance had started explaining things. 

Lance smiled at the question, glad that Keith was curious. “Green means you’re ok, yellow means slow down or stop a specific thing, and red means you need to stop immediately. It’s very important both parties know the safewords and take them seriously.”

“Why wouldn’t you just say stop?” Keith looked perplexed as Lance chuckled.

“Well, some people say stop but don’t really mean it.” Keith still looked confused, so Lance sighed and tried to explain it as best he could. “So, in BDSM, a lot of the time there’s a dominant and a submissive. Sometimes the submissive wants to be in pain or put through uncomfortable situations, and may say “stop” during a scene but not really mean it.”

Keith furrowed his brow. “Why would anyone want to feel uncomfortable? Isn’t the point of… sex… to feel good?” 

Lance chuckled at the way the word “sex” sounded so foreign in Keith’s mouth. “For a sub, the pain or discomfort feels good, in a way,” Lance explained, though he could tell Keith was still lost. “If a sub is getting spanked, or overstimulated, or just insulted, the point isn’t to feel bad. The point is the power they give up, and the trust they give their dom. A lot of subs need to let go of their control in that way and let other people make decisions for them, a lot of the time to get rid of stress.” Keith nodded a little at that, and Lance noticed. 

Keith spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “So it’s about giving up control to someone else?” 

Lance smiled brightly at that. “Yes, exactly!” He exclaimed. “I knew you’d get it.” 

Keith blushed but smiled a bit at Lance’s words. “I still don’t know… what exactly is BDSM?” 

Lance smacked his forehead with his hand. “Dios Mio, I’m stupid, I forgot not everyone knows what that is.” Lance pulled his legs up to sit criss-cross-applesauce on the bed facing Keith, who begrudgingly faced a bit more towards his friend. “The BD means ‘Bondage and Discipline’ which is exactly what it sounds like. Subs who like getting tied up and punished if they misbehave.” 

Keith flushed red, but managed to ask, “Misbehave?” 

Lance smirked. “The rules are different for each person. Some doms don’t want their subs to come or touch themselves without permission, some don’t want them to make noise, some have their subs do housework.” Lance shrugged. “It’s different for everyone. Ooh, and some subs are bratty and deliberately disobey orders to be punished.” He grinned wickedly. “Brats are really fun.”

Keith clenched his fists, making imprints of his fingernails on his palms, but looked otherwise ok, so Lance kept going.

“Next is DS, which is just Dominant and Submissive,” Lance said quickly. “Only thing about this one is that dom and sub don’t necessarily equal top and bottom, so don’t confuse the two.” Keith nodded dumbly as Lance kept prattling through examples. “...just means that the dom has power over the sub in some way, either physically or mentally. Pretty simple, really.” 

Keith’s brain was taking in the information, but he was beginning to feel a bit hot with what they were talking about. “Ok, continue.” He said, ready to move on. 

Lance smiled. “Lastly, the SM means sadomasochism, which means someone who likes inflicting pain and someone who likes feeling the pain. Think spanking, or whips.” 

“So they like pain?” Keith said hesitantly. “That makes no sense.” 

Lance shrugged. “Maybe not to you, but a lot of people would disagree, including me.” He said suggestively, wigglings his eyebrows just to receive an eye-roll from Keith. “But seriously, don’t kink shame. Everybody’s got their thing, it’s all cool” 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. I didn’t know you were a... masochist.” 

Lance’s eyebrows shot up his forehead in amusement. “Bro, no, I’m not a masochist!” He said, chuckling.

“Oh,” Keith said simply, surprised. “I thought you said-”

“I’m a sadist,” Lance stated. 

Keith felt his throat go dry, as he tried to swallow the words he was about to say. “Oh.” He didn’t know why his jeans felt tight all of a sudden.

Keith suddenly took great interest in the pattern of Lance’s bedsheets. “How do you know all of this?” 

Lance suddenly became the shy one. “Um, independent… research, mostly. And a couple of exes.”

Keith’s eyes went wide. “You mean you did this stuff?” He looked absolutely scandalized. “How- which one were you?”

“Huh?”

Keith groaned. “You know what I mean.”

Lance grinned. “Hmm, I have no idea. I guess you’ll just have to tell me. Come on, say it.”

Keith glared at him. “You are the worst.” 

Lance just grinned. “I know, now say it!” 

Keith closed his eyes and blurted out: “Were you the dom or sub?” 

“You did it!” Lance said proudly. “Good job, Keith.” Keith blushed more at the praise than he had at the “chains and whips” lyric, and Lance noticed. “Now I can reward you, by telling you what I am.” He stared into Lance’s blue eyes, which were sparkling with mischief. Lance’s gaze dipped down to Keith’s lips for a moment, before returning to Keith’s eyes. Keith had to remind himself to breathe. They were so close. When did they get so close?

Lance hesitantly put his hand on Keith’s thigh, looking back up to Keith to check in. “Are you ok with this?” Keith nodded. He was more than ok with it, though he wasn’t sure why. Lance leaned in next to Keith’s ear. “Stoplight system, answer when I ask for your color and don’t be afraid to say red. Do you understand?” Keith breathed out shakily and nodded his head when Lance suddenly grabbed his chin with his free hand and forcefully held it, pretending not to notice how Keith’s breath caught in his throat. “You will answer me when I talk to you. Now, do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Keith sighed out, completely overtaken by the change in mood. He didn’t know why he wasn’t fighting back against Lance’s orders, but he almost wanted to obey.

“Tsk, tsk.” Lance tutted. “Yes, what?” Keith looked so confused Lance almost laughed, but he kept up his dom face. “What will you address me as, baby?” 

Keith was so taken aback by the pet name combined with Lance’s hand slowly trailing up his thigh that he almost forgot to answer the question. “I-I don’t know,” He stammered out.

Lance smiled softly. “What would you like to call me, baby? You can call me Daddy, Master, or Sir, I like them all. So now answer me correctly before I have to punish you; Do you understand me, kitten?”

As Lance’s hand reached the bulge in Keith’s pants and pressed down, Keith moaned out “Yes, sir!” 

Keith snapped his eyes open - when did he close them? - and suddenly realized the noise he had just made. Lance was studying him with a ghost of a smile on his face, looking more confident than Keith had ever seen him. He shook a bit as Lance leaned in and brushed their lips together, not quite a kiss, but just enough to make Keith’s stomach flip-flop. But before he pulled away, Lance whispered up against Keith’s lips, “Good boy.” 

It was like an electric shock down Keith’s spine when he heard those words, so much so that he stopped breathing for a second before beginning to hyperventilate. It was so good, but it was too much at once, and he couldn’t handle it. Lance noticed his increased breathing and immediately dropped his smirk. “Color, baby.” 

Keith thought about it and decided that he liked this way too much to say red, but before he could stop himself from ruining the moment, he blurted out, “Yellow, sir.” He didn’t even notice how naturally the honorific came to him already. 

Lance removed his hand and drew back, concern written across his face. “What don’t you like?” 

Keith inhaled quickly but controlled his exhale, trying to calm his breathing. “Uh… Nothing, I… I like it, it’s just too much…” 

“Do you want me to stop touching you?”

Keith nodded, not really meaning it, but hoping it would help. Lance moved to sit a bit farther away to give Keith some space, and immediately, Keith missed the feeling of his body’s warmth next to him. 

“Now, I need to know, what can I do to help you, Keith?” 

Keith just sat there, his breathing slowing down a bit as he tried to comprehend what the fuck had just happened. When he spoke, his throat was dry and he needed to clear it before he could talk. “Um, I… I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m feeling right now, and I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“That’s ok, it’s perfectly normal. You did so good, Keith, I’m proud of you for trying,” Lance soothed, trying his best to ease Keith back into the world. It seemed to be working as Keith’s cheeks dusted with red once again, and he glanced away in embarrassment. 

“I think I need to go to my room,” Keith muttered, standing on unsteady legs to leave. 

“Ok, Keith, go get some rest, and talk to me if you need anything,” Lance said helpfully. Keith didn’t acknowledge him as he sped from the room, leaving Lance horny and worried all at once.

“Well, shit.”


	2. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! 
> 
> Song inspo is Skin by Rihanna

It had been almost 3 days since “the incident.” Ok, it had been 2 days, 22 hours, and 45 minutes since Keith had moaned in Lance’s ear. Not that he was counting. 

It had been an awkward few days, with Lance finding it hard to insult Keith like he normally did when every time he did, all he could see was Keith’s face moaning his name. Keith wasn’t much better, avoiding speaking or even looking at Lance unless necessary, spending even more time than usual in the training room by himself, and retreating to his room whenever Lance came in. Lance tried to talk to him multiple times but Keith always seemed to duck out right before Lance could bring up the issue.

Lance was laying on his bed, listening to Queen Ri-Ri yet again (what can he say? He’s obsessed) when he heard the door to his room open. He looked up from the book he was reading to see a stoic Keith walking in. The door slid shut behind him and Keith just stood there, in the middle of the room, staring off to the side. Lance sat up, setting down his book and bracing his arms on his legs as he waited for Keith to speak. 

Keith stood very still, the only movement in his fists, clenching and unclenching as he worked up the nerve. “I want-” He swallowed and tried again. “Show me more.” It wasn’t a question. Lance knew it must have taken a lot of agonizing to even allow him to come over, let alone ask for more. 

“Ok,” Lance replied. “Come here.” Keith looked a bit wary, but sat down next to Lance, fiddling with his hands in his lap. “Keith, you’re so tense,” Lance chastised. “Calm down, you’re safe, it’s only me.” He reached for Keith’s hands, waiting for a nod from Keith before taking them in his hands and massaging them.

The warmth of Lance’s hands on his own felt amazing, and Keith closed his eyes as Lance worked out the tenseness he’d been holding in them, listening as Lance whispered words of safety to him. 

“Hey,” Lance said softly, and Keith opened his eyes to look at him, much calmer than before. “We’re gonna talk about some stuff and make some lists of what we like and don’t like, ok? Can you do that with me?”  
“Yeah-” Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

Lance smiled kindly. “Good. Now, do you know about kinks?.” He kept slowly rubbing Keith’s hands as he spoke, trying to make the conversation as natural and comfortable a

“Not really,” Keith admitted. “I know it’s what you like, but I don’t know any.” 

A corner of Lance’s mouth turned in a lopsided smile as he rubbed his thumb against Keith’s hand. “Yeah, it’s exactly that. Most of the time it’s something that arouses you that isn’t common in vanilla relationships- oh, by vanilla, I mean any non-BDSM relationship.” Keith nodded, starting to understand a bit more. Lance stood up, Keith hanging onto his hands for a second longer, missing the comforting circles he was drawing on the back of his hands. “I’m going to get a notebook and pencil so we can write down what you like, and we’ll talk through it all as we go.” 

Keith stared questioningly at Lance as he rummaged through a door looking for something to write with. “What about what you like? Doesn’t… that matter too?” 

Lance chuckled as he finally located the pencil and paper he was looking for. “Sure, but this isn’t about me,” he explained as he sat back down next to Keith. “This is about you. I’ve been given plenty of opportunities to find out what I like, now I want to give you that opportunity.” Keith blushed at the implication of Lance’s words but nodded. “Ok, I’m just gonna name some kinks and explain what they are, ok?” Lance said cautiously. “You’re just going to tell me yes, no, or maybe, and I’ll write down the possibilities.” 

“Ok, that makes sense,” Keith said, putting on a confident face. 

Lance smiled widely. “Great! Ok first up is… Bondage.” 

“This means being tied up, right?” Keith said hoping he was right. 

“Yes, but there’s a bunch of different kinds. There are ropes, obviously, but there are also cuffs, bars, tape, latex, rubber, rigs- those last few are kind of advanced though, so we’d probably stick to the first couple,” Lance decided out loud. “Does that sound good to you or no?” 

Keith blushed a bit. “I’m not sure, I think being completely unable to move would make me freak out… but I might be ok with smaller stuff…” he mumbled the last part of the sentence, embarrassed.

“Ok, I’ll write down ‘light bondage’ then,” Lance said, doing just that. “Uhhh, what about multiple orgasms and overstimulation?”

Keith blanched. “That’s a thing??” 

Lance laughed a bit. “With some hard work and dedication, yeah,” He giggled. “But in all seriousness, it’s all about your dom forcing you through multiple orgasms even though you’re really overstimulated,” Lance explained, a glassy look in his eyes. “The pleasure is so much it hurts, and you’re helpless to stop it.” He shook himself out of his stupor to turn and look at a flustered but very obviously turned on Keith. “Whatcha think?”

“Um, uh, yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” Keith stumbled through his words. That sounded really good! He couldn’t imagine being forced through coming more than once with absolutely no power… He cleared his throat, trying to stay focused. “Um, what’s next?” 

“Oh, uh,” Lance looked at his pad. “Praise or degradation. Kind of like compliments and insults, but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Like… you’d tell me I was pretty or something?” Keith said, a bit confused as to how that was sexy. 

“Eh, kind of, but more like complimenting your sluttiness or insulting it. I think it’s hard to explain without showing you, so I’ll put down maybe’s for both and we can try them out.” 

Keith felt his ears get red at the very obvious insinuation Lance’s words held. “Ok, I’ll keep an open mind.” 

“Great, that’s a good mindset to have,” Lance replied. “You always need to have an open mind with this sort of thing. But you can always call it off with a safe word, at any point! Ok?”

“Yeah, I know.” Keith was starting to shift a bit, moving his legs to gain some friction. Since the anxiety died away with Lance’s massage, it left him completely open to getting a raging boner. It comforted him a bit to look down and notice that Lance wasn’t completely immune to this type of conversation, though, as his pants were tenting a bit as well. 

“Edging?” Lance continued, acting unbothered by the raging hard-on in his jeans. “Your dom doesn’t let you come, basically, whether that’s just a couple times in a session or over multiple days.”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds nice actually.” 

“Ha!” Lance laughed. “Nice wouldn't be the word I’d use to describe it, but it certainly feels great.” He wrote down “Edgeplay” on his notepad. “Watersports?”

Keith furrowed his brows. “What?” 

“Anything involving piss, basically.” 

“Oh no, no thank you, don’t need any more explanation for that one.” 

Lance chuckled but wrote down the dissent. “Ok, good to know. It’s an acquired taste.” With that vague response, Lance left Keith wondering whether Lance had that acquired taste. 

“Choking?” Keith blushed but just nodded. 

“I thought you might,” Lance whispered to himself as he wrote it down on his notepad, much to the annoyance of Keith.

“Impact play? Spanking, slapping, that sort of thing. Hard impact play is one of my hard limits, though,” Lance quickly added. “I refuse to punch anyone or hit hard enough to break skin.” 

“That works for me,” Keith replied. “Spanking sounds ok, but I don’t think I’d like anyone slapping my face or anything…” Lance nodded and wrote it down. 

“I think that’s a pretty good list to start with. Keith raised an eyebrow at “start with.” (He had thought that was a ginormous list for such a simple thing as sex.) “Do you want to try anything out right now? You don’t have to!” Lance said quickly, putting his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. “We don’t have to do anything ever, if you don’t want, it’s completely up to you.”

“No, it’s ok, I want too!” Keith said, far too eagerly for his taste. “I just-” 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t understand… why you’re doing this for me,” Keith said hesitantly. 

Lance looks baffled at this. “Keith… you do know you’re insanely hot, right?” 

Keith started. “Excuse me?” 

Lance groaned. “Keith, oh my god, you don’t even try but you’re just so naturally sexy.” He slapped on a signature Lance smirk. “That, combined with the horniness of being on a spaceship with like 5 other people you can’t fuck, why wouldn’t I wanna bang you?” Keith looked half weird out and half turned on, so Lance tried to rephrase. “But also, I’m your friend and I care about your well being. And yes, that includes your sexual health.”

Keith was silent for a moment, trying to process the bombshell Lance had just dropped on him. After a minute, he just said, “6 other people.” 

“Huh” Now it was Lance’s turn to look confused.

“You said there were stuck here with 5 people you couldn’t fuck.” Keith responded. “There are 6 other people.” 

“You don’t count,” Lance said with a small smile. Keith blushed but didn’t look away from Lance this time. Lance shifted his body so he could face Keith, putting their bodies closer together in the process. “Look, I want to do this for you. But I am completely ok with you saying no here, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. 

Keith smiled and shuffled a bit closer. “I-I want to,” he said hesitantly, “I’m just kind of nervous. I haven’t really…” 

Lance smiled in sympathy. “Keith, you don’t need to worry about doing things perfectly or knowing everything with me. I’m here to teach you.” Keith was fairly sure the feeling those words gave him was a bit different than the lust coursing through his veins, but he pushed it aside for the moment. “Then teach me,” He replied, as he leaned far enough to feel Lance’s heavy breath on his skin.

Lance took this as an invitation and leaned in to close the gap, pressing their lips together hungrily. He inhaled deeply, reaching up to hold the side of Keith’s neck as he continued to kiss him. Keith struggled to place his hands and ended up just holding Lance’s arms. Lance ran his tongue over Keith’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Keith gasped involuntarily at the movement and Lance took the opportunity to press his tongue into Keith’s mouth. The heat was overwhelming as Lance grabbed Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. In the back of Keith’s brain, he realized that people didn’t usually kiss in “friends with benefits” situations, but he pushed it aside in favor of kissing Lance deeply and roughly. He could taste mint mouthwash on Lance’s tongue, and he drank it up. Lance gripped Keith’s hip roughly, hard enough to leave marks, and simultaneously bit at Keith’s lower lip, dragging it back and letting it go. 

Keith was mortified at the sound that left his mouth at the bite, and Lance smirked in satisfaction in seeing the look of embarrassment and arousal on Keith’s face. Keith clamped his lips shut in an effort to keep any more noises from escaping, and Lance pouted a little. “Aw, baby, let me hear those pretty noises you make, they’re so cute, baby.” Keith flushed but allowed his mouth open as Lance attached his lips to Keith’s collarbone. 

Keith let out a breathy sigh as Lance did his best to leave his mark on Keith’s neck. “Oh.. Oh my god, Lance…” Lance chuckled against his skin before pressing a soft kiss to the bruise he left there. “That’s it, baby, just let it out.” Keith sighed again, head fuzzy from the praise and the kisses Lance was still pressing to his neck. Lance brought another whiny moan from Keith’s throat when he pressed his knee into Keith’s boner, rendering him incoherent for a moment. 

“Come on, Lance, hurry up,” Keith complained, very sexually frustrated at this point, needing more friction. Suddenly Lance grabbed Keith’s waist and whipped him around to sit on his lap. He immediately grabbed Keith’s neck and wrenched his neck back beside Lance’s face. Keith gasped at the sudden feeling of constriction, wishing he had taken his pants off before this. 

“It seems my good little boy has forgotten his manners, hmm?” Lance murmured into Keith’s cheek, pressing a small, teasing kiss to it before roughly grinding up against Keith’s ass, making Keith exhale shakily. “That wasn’t very polite, was it? How about you try that again?” Lance slowly placed his fingertips on Keith’s bulge, causing him to buck up into his hand, only for Lance to take it away. Keith moaned at the loss, Lance laughing in his ear. “So needy! Such a good little slut, aren’t you, baby?” A small whine escaped Keith’s throat at his words. “Color, baby?” Lance asked, checking to make sure he was ok with the dirty talk. 

Keith swallowed with great difficulty. “Green, sir.” 

Lance hummed his approval. “Good boy, you remembered.” As Lance took his hand away once again, Keith reached for his dick, just to have his arm ripped away and pressed between his shoulder blades. “Uh, uh, uh, you’re misbehaving, who said you could touch yourself?” Keith could almost cry at how amused Lance sounded. “Now be a good boy and put your hands behind your back. There you go, grab your elbows. That’s better, huh? Now your Daddy can take care of you,” Lance said sneakily, kissing up the side of Keith’s neck to distract him. 

Lance laughed as Keith struggled to keep his arms behind him, pressing his fingers into the opposite arm so hard he left marks. “Now, what was it you wanted me to do?”

“Sir, just touch me!” Keith said bucking up again just for the hand to be removed at the last second. 

“Hmm, better, but I think you can do better than that right? Come on Keith, be a good slut for Daddy, ask nicely.” Keith’s breath hitched at the word “Daddy” but even more so with the clear invitation for him to beg. He stayed silent, not sure what to do. “Come on, baby, you can do it, just ask me nicely and I’ll give it to you.” Lance started tracing the outline of Keith’s dick in his pants as he whispered dirty talk into his ear. “I know you want it, you’re so needy for my hand, aren’t you? Just say the magic words, I promise I’ll reward you. You’re such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” Keith gritted his teeth as the teasing became unbearable and Lance whispered 2 more words into his skin. “Beg, baby.” 

With that he ground up into Keith’s ass, pushing Keith’s cock into his hand. Keith let out a cry and starting babbling uncontrollably. “Pl-Please sir, I need it, I’ll be so good, just- please, sir, touch me, it hurts! Please, please…” Lance smiled as he finally reached down Keith’s pants, agonizingly slowly, and took hold of his dripping cock.

“So good for me, baby, such a good slut, right, Keith? Come on, I want to hear you say it…” 

Keith sobbed as Lance rubbed two fingers on the head of his dick, still teasing. “I’m a- I’m a slut, sir.” 

“Who’s slut, baby?” Lance smirked as he kept grinding into Keith from beneath him beginning to properly stroke him. 

“You- Ah! Yours, Daddy, just yours.” The word just felt right in his mouth. Keith didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, but he felt strangely free in just saying what he was told to, focusing on nothing but his fast approaching orgasm. He was so pent up and aroused, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“That’s right,” cooed Lance, vigorously pumping Keith and grinding himself to orgasm alongside. “Such a perfect whore, so needy for me, right baby?” Keith’s toes were clenching and his fingernails were making dents in his arms; it took everything he had not to pull his hand out and grind into it. 

“Ohh- fuck, Lance, please!” Keith sobbed, and he felt tears staining his cheeks as Lance continued to jerk him off, keeping him just on the edge. 

“Are you going to come, baby?” growled Lance, getting close himself. “You need to ask permission first, Keith.” 

Keith couldn’t hold back the whimpers and whines any longer as he begged to come. “Plea-Please, Lance, let me come, I’ll be so good, just let me come, pleasepleaseplease-” 

Lance moaned, low in his throat, as he finally came against Keith’s ass. He sighed into Keith’s ear as he came down from the high. “Are you going to come in your pants like a whore, baby? Such a dirty whore, so good for me, Keith.” 

Keith’s face was screwed up in a futile effort to keep from coming, gasping loudly every time Lance twisted his hand at the head of his cock. “Please!” 

“You can come now, Keith, come for me, baby.” Keith almost screamed as he released his load into his pants, Lance working him through his orgasm with long slow strokes, stopping just before overstimulation. (That was for another day, Lance thought.) “So good, baby, you did so well. You look so pretty when you come, Keith, so gorgeous, so proud of you.” Lance continued to whisper sweet praise into Keith’s ear, though he wasn’t registering most of it in his post-coital bliss. They sat there for a second, breathing heavily as they came back to Earth. Lance was already in action, removing Keith from his lap and turning to remove his dirty pants and underwear. 

Keith was still feeling a bit fuzzy, but he was aware enough to know that Lance was taking his clothes off. “Wait, what are you doing?”  
Lance just gentled shushed him. “Your pants are dirty, we need to clean up, ok? It’s ok, you’re safe here, everything’s ok.” Keith let him take the clothes off and wipe him down with a warm washcloth, which Lance repeated for himself after. He dressed Keith in his own (clean) boxers and tucked him into bed. “Ok, I’ll be right back Keith, I’m not leaving, I’m just going to get you some water, ok?” Keith nodded sleepily as Lance retrieved the water bottle and made Keith drink as much as he could. 

Keith was startled as Lance crawled into the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug, putting Keith’s head against his chest. “Wh-what are you doing?” Keith asked into Lance’s shirt arms pulled back against his chest.

Lance snorted. “Cuddling you. Obviously.” 

“But… why?” Keith was under the impression that they were just fucking, not dating, and hookups didn’t cuddle afterward… right? 

Lance lifted his head to look Keith in the eye. “Keith, BDSM is serious. It’s a lot of fun, but everyone needs aftercare. This is all about you, remember? I’m just taking care of you.” Keith smiled to himself as he finally wound his arms around Lance and burrowed his face into his neck. He breathed in the scent of minty mouthwash, pine-scented cologne, and sex, such a strange combination, but perfectly Lance. He couldn’t see the goofy smile on Lance’s face just above him. 

For the first time in a very long time, Keith allowed himself to be vulnerable. He smiled to himself as he drifted off, falling asleep in the other’s arms. His last moment of consciousness was feeling Lance press a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Goodnight, Keith.”


	3. Only Boy (In The World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise, largely non-sexual submission and spanking. Keith learns to take compliments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, midterms are a bitch :/ Hope you like the newest chapter!

Lance was having some trouble with Keith. Well, he would be, if Keith would just talk to him. He seemed to be even more focused on training than before, if that was possible. Lance walked into the kitchen for breakfast to find Keith and Pidge eating while Hunk was finishing up whatever he had cooked. As Lance sat down beside Keith and tried to throw a smile in his direction, Keith turned away and grabbed his plate, standing up. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Hunk.” Lance’s smile evaporated as Keith avoided his glance as he walked away.

Hunk turned around, frowning. “Leaving already? You’ve barely been here 10 minutes.” 

Keith grunted as he put his plate on the counter. “Need to go train, no sense waiting around. Gotta go change up, see you later.” Keith stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off toward his room.

Pidge smirked at Lance. “Lance, you look like a kicked puppy.” 

“Wh-What? No, I don’t! Why would I” Lance spluttered, trying in vain to defend himself from Pidge’s smirk. 

“Dude.” One of Pidge’s eyebrows crept up their forehead. “It’s not even funny anymore. You’re almost stalking Keith at this point”

Lance crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. “I am not.” 

Pidge snorted. “Are you sure? Cause I haven’t seen you enter a room in 2 weeks without staring directly at Keith, and then getting really quiet and sad when he leaves,” They said with a knowing smirk. 

Hunk came over and sat next to Pidge. “They’re right, you know.” 

Lance gasped comically. “Not you too, Hunk! Betrayed by my own best friend!” 

“Oh, shut up,” Pidge interjected. “He’s only telling you what you need to hear. Something is going on between you two.” 

“If it makes you feel better, it’s not just you being conspicuously weird nowadays,” Hunk offered. “Keith’s definitely avoiding you.” 

“Gee, thanks, Hunk,” Lance said gloomily. “I thought it was all in my head.” 

Pidge scoffed. “Lance, how oblivious are you?” Lance looked at them blankly, and they just shook their head. “Lance, Keith is avoiding you because he’s the most awkward person ever, not because he hates you.” 

Lance’s eyes lit up. “How can you know?”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “I have eyes, Lance, he gets all red and jittery whenever you’re in the room,” Pidge stood and started to walk back to their room. 

“Wait, Pidge, what do I do?” Lance scrambled to follow Pidge before they called back without looking behind them. 

“How about you try talking to him first?” Lance stopped and contemplated this for a moment before turning to Hunk, who just shrugged. 

“It probably won’t hurt anything.” Lance nodded, agreeing. “I am expecting a full rundown about what’s going on after this ‘talk’ of yours, Lance.” 

Lance blushed a bit but nodded. “Sorry I didn’t tell you, Hunk, it’s just kind of crazy right now. I promise I’ll tell you everything afterward, but I gotta go find Keith right now.” 

Hunk gave him a thumbs up. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” Lance smiled and shot back his signature finger guns. 

“Wish me luck, buddy.” With that, Lance turned and ran back towards Keith’s room, hoping he hadn’t already left for the training platform. 

He knocked on the door only to have it open immediately to a very frustrated Keith. “What, Lance?” Lance was a bit taken aback at the sudden hostility compared to the complete ice-out he’d been experiencing. 

“I just thought we could talk,” Lance said slowly as if he was afraid of spooking a wild animal.

“Ugh!” Keith turned stalked to the opposite corner of the room, turning to face Lance with his arms crossed across his chest.. “Fine, talk.”

Lance was absolutely mystified as to what could’ve caused the absolute chaos in front of him, but in his hesitation, Keith started to rant again.

“What are we doing, Lance?” Keith asked, exasperated. “What is this? I’ve never done anything with anyone, I’ve never even had a real relationship!” He started to pace a bit as Lance’s brow creased with worry. “I don’t know what I’m doing here!” Keith stopped to look at Lance, still standing silent in front of him. “Why are you doing this?” Keith blurted out. “What’s in this for you?”

“Keith,” Lance said softly, “I already told you. I’m doing this because I care about you.” 

“Oh, yeah right,” Keith spat. “I’m not some charity case virgin, Lance.”

“I know that, Keith! I’ve never seen you like that,” Lance said suddenly, surprised by Keith’s words.

“Lance, I need to know if you’re only doing this to get your dick wet, cause I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Kei-” Lance tried to say but was interrupted.

“I can’t do this without any… emotions involved,” Keith said, clenching his hair in his hands roughly. “I can’t just pretend that what we’re doing isn’t insane. And I am still a virgin. I-I don’t know if I’m ready to give that up anyway!” 

“Keith!” Lance shouted suddenly, stopping Keith’s ramblings. “I care about you. I would never pressure you into anything just to get myself laid.” Keith scoffed, so Lance stepped forward and took Keith’s hands, rubbing them like he had the last time they were together like this. “This isn’t just another fuck for me, Keith.” Keith’s hands were starting to lose their tenseness as Lance talked, and slowly the massage turned into hand-holding. “This… whatever it is we’re doing, makes me happy. Can you believe that being with you like this makes me happy?” Lance looked up to look into Keith’s eyes, but he averted his gaze. Lance gently turned his face toward his own, looking for an answer. 

“I-I can try, Lance, but… I don’t get why you’d just want to be with me. I’m completely inexperienced-” 

“Keith, you know I don’t care about that,” Lance said, looking deeply into Keith’s eyes. “I like being with you because I like you.” Keith closed his eyes as the two boys rested their foreheads together, holding hands like they were each other’s lifelines. Lance pulled away, and Keith opened his eyes to see Lance’s soft smile. “Can I prove it to you?” 

“How?” Keith asked. Lance tilted his head as he let go of one of Keith’s hands to slide it along his waist. “Trust me,” Lance replied.

Keith set his jaw and let a small smile escape. “Ok.” 

Lance glanced to the side to notice the mirror on top of Keith’s clothes dresser, and smiled, coming up with a plan. “Come over here.” Lance gently guide Keith over to the mirror, standing behind him. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder to look in the mirror. “Now, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror,” Lance instructed, making Keith look up from the floor, starting to blush. “Now: I’m gonna tell you everything I see here, and you’re gonna trust that I’m telling the truth, right?” 

Keith just shrugged, his eyes once again averted. “I guess,” he answered softly. 

“And you’re gonna follow the rules right?” At the confused look on Keith’s face, he elaborated, “Remember, all you need to do is believe what I say and keep watching the mirror. Don’t try to argue with me, ok? No talking back.” Keith let out a breath as slowly as he could, feeling his heart rate quicken as he gathered what this was turning into. He started to fall into the scene, taking a risk when he said, “Yes, sir.” Keith held his breath, hoping he didn’t judge the moment wrong.

Lance smiled, turning to look at Keith’s face directly. “Ok,” he whispered, “Let’s start here.” Keith let out the breath he’d been holding, leaning back to put all his weight on Lance, trusting him to hold him up.

Lance reached up with one hand, letting go of one side of Keith’s waist to lightly hold Keith’s bicep. “I see someone so strong he could kill me without trying.” Lance firmly squeezed Keith’s arm, making him visibly swallow, still staring at the mirror as if he was in a trance. Lance moved his hand to Keith’s chest, saying, “I see a beautiful body you work so hard for. You know you distract me every time you take off your shirt after training, right?” 

Keith blushed a bit, looking away from the scene in front of him. “I-I didn’t know.” Lance quickly reached up to grab Keith’s chin and direct it forward to look at the mirror again. “Remember your rules, Keith, I don’t want to have to punish you. This is for you, remember?” 

Keith nodded, keeping his eyes forward. “I’m sorry Sir, I’ll do better.” 

Lance smiled, pleased with the amount of submission Keith was already displaying. “I’m sure you will, baby.” Lance continued with his ministrations, moving his hand up to trace Keith’s collarbones and up the side of his neck. “Your neck is so long and thin, just aching for a collar or hand around it.” To accentuate his point, Lance quickly squeezed down on the base of Keith’s neck just to let go not 2 seconds later. 

Keith’s mouth dropped open at this, eyes heavily lidded at the sight of Lance’s hand around his throat. His hands at his sides clenched, and he grabbed Lance’s hand that was still around his waist, interlacing their fingers. He gripped Lance’s hand hard, making the taller boy chuckle a bit at how much Keith was already falling apart in his hands. “Not a moment goes by I don’t want to mark this pretty neck up,” Lance continued, turning his face to nuzzle in the crook of Keith’s neck. “It’d look so nice all purple and red from my mouth.” 

Lance pressed a soft kiss to a soft spot above Keith’s collarbone, biting down gently right below his ear next, making Keith wince. Lance looked up at the noise, a touch of concern painting his features. “Color, baby?” 

Keith breathed out, closing his eyes for a second as he collected himself. “Green, very green.” 

Lance smiled as Keith opened his eyes and saw Lance looking at him in the mirror. “Good boy.” Those two words would be the end of him, Keith thought. 

Lance moved his hands up to trail across Keith's mouth. “Your lips always looked so kissable, you know.” he caressed Keith’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I’m always staring at your mouth, thinking about all the things you could do with it.” With that, something inside of Keith (probably the last of his self-restraint) snapped, and he suddenly sucked Lance’s thumb inside his mouth. 

Lance’s eyes went as wide as saucers as Keith’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he remembered his rules. Lance could feel the heavy weight of Keith’s tongue pressing against his thumb, swirling around it once before suddenly it was over. Keith was staring in horror at the mirror, wanting desperately not to look away and be disobedient, but feeling so ashamed at what he had just done. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-” Keith started to stammer out, trying to apologize. 

Lance could barely function; after all they had done, that was the single most lewd scene he had ever seen, and he hoped that image would never leave his memory. He was suddenly very aware of the bulge in his jeans. He suddenly remembered his duty as a dom and jumped to calm Keith down. “Shh, it’s ok, you were perfect,” Lance soothed, bringing his hand down to rub Keith’s chest to slow his breathing. “You don’t need to apologize for anything, remember?” Keith was gripping Lance’s hand with both of his now, squeezing so hard his knuckles were white. “Keith, that was so hot, you’re so pretty, so handsome, you make me so turned-on..” Lance whispered praise until he was sure Keith was comfortable again, feeling his body once again relax against his own. 

“You want to stop?” Lance asked worriedly, not wanting to push Keith too hard, but the shorter boy cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“No, I’m… I’m ok now, I want to keep going.”

Lance smiled softly. “You sure?” 

Keith nodded again, reaching up with a shaky hand to gently place it over the hand Lance had removed from Keith’s lips. “I’m sure.” 

Lance leaned over to place a kiss on Keith’s temple. “Ok, then, we’ll continue” Keth let go of Lance’s hand to grab the other again, anchoring him as he placed his gaze back on the mirror. Lance moved his free hand down to dip under Keith’s shirt and pull it up a few inches, exposing the band of Keith’s underwear and a sliver of his abs. “You work so hard,” Lance whispered. “That’s one reason your body is so amazing.” Lance turned to whisper directly in Keith’s ear. “The other is it never fails to turn me on.” As Lance spoke, he traced the tips of his fingers up Keith’s abdomen, sending shivers through his entire body. “And of course,” Lance added, trailing his fingers back down his stomach, “It’s always teasing at what else is underneath…” As he finished his sentence, Lance put one finger under the band of underwear and just ran it along the length of elastic. 

“I-” Keith licked his lips. “I didn’t know you- You really think about that?” 

Lance chuckled softly, gripping Keith’s hip. “Of course I do, baby.” Lance moved his hand down around Keith’s thigh, moving his hand up dangerously close to Keith’s not-so-subtle erection just to move back down at the last minute and instead move to hold Keith’s ass. “But what did we say about questioning me, baby? What’s your rule?” 

Keith swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “Believe you.” 

Lance hummed in agreement. “Mmm. Have you broken that rule, Keith baby?” 

Before Keith could answer Lance grabbed his ass roughly, tearing a whimper from Keith’s throat. “Yes, sir, I’m sorry.”

Lance cooed, pouting a bit. “I was going to tell you how lovely your ass was, Keith, but it looks like I’m going to have to punish it instead.” At Keith’s whine, Lance stopped, silently looking for a go-ahead. 

“Green, sir.” Keith was nervous, but so excited to be spanked for the first time. Lance smirked, seeing how obviously Keith was anticipating it. Lance moved to the side, releasing his hold on Keith for a moment to change his position. He guided Keith’s now empty hands to the dresser in front of him. “Put your arms here, “ He instructed, Keith slowly leaning over at Lance’s direction and placing his forearms on the wooden top of the dresser, heart beating out of his chest. Lance guided Keith’s legs a bit farther back, making his butt stick out even more before slowly pulling down Keith’s pants and underwear at the same time. Keith gasped at the cold air hitting his skin, nerves and excitement combining in his stomach. 

Lance placed his hand on Keith's ass gently, who jumped at the sudden contact. “You look so pretty like this,” Lance praised, as he started rubbing Keith’s as to warm it up and get his blood flowing. “I’m always staring at your ass, Keith, always just wanting to touch it.” Keith’s legs were shaking from the slightly harder position and Lance’s words. “How many do you think you can handle, baby? How many spanks do you deserve?” 

Keith’s voice chook as he answered, “T-ten, sir?” 

Lance squeezed Keith’s butt cheek bit, eliciting a small moan from the boy under him. “I want you to count for me baby, can you do that for me?” Keith nodded, biting his lip.

Lance grinned. “Good boy.” With that, Lance removed his hand and immediately brought it down hard on Keith’s ass. 

Keith yelped at the harsh contact, the stinging blossoming over his backside as Lance rubbed the red mark lovingly. “One!” he choked out. Lance raised his hand and swung again, savoring the *smack* sound as his hand connected with skin. “Two,” he heard Keith say softly. He raised his hand two more times, spanking Keith two more times, almost not hearing Keith’s counting as he watched his ass jiggle, blooming with red.

Lance raised his hand again, but as Keith’s muscles tensed, awaiting the impact he waiting, As soon as Keith’s ass relaxed again underneath him he brought his hand down again. Keith groaned, high pitched as he involuntarily wiggled his ass in the air and lowered his head to the table. “Five,” he said shakily. 

Lance reached up and caressed Keith’s head through his hair, almost comforting him, before he grabbed the mullet at the base of Keith’s scalp and yanked Keith’s head up to look in the mirror again. “Remember your rules, kitten, you don’t look away. You look so perfect like this, I don’t want you to miss a second of it.” Keith didn’t understand what Lance saw that was so perfect- he looked debauched, wrecked, with drool dripping down his chin and tears in the corner of his eyes from the spanking combined with the hair-pulling- But he kept his eyes forward, trying in vain to nod with Lance holding his hair like that. 

Lance’s grin was almost evil as he abruptly let go of his hair and caressed his hip, deceivingly gentle. “Such a good boy for me, Keith. Can you tell me your color, kitten?” 

Keith tried to speak before licking his lips and swallowing, throat and lips dry. “Green, so green, please, Lance-” 

“Ok, baby,” Lance chuckled, “I won’t stop, I promise.” True to his word, Lance quickly spanked Keith 5 more times in succession with no time in between to rest, Keith barely keeping up with the numbers. He hit a different place each time, even dipping below his butt cheeks to hit the tops of his thighs a couple of times. By the time he was done, Keith’s backside was glowing red. Keith was on the verge of crying now, breathing heavily and moaning with abandon. Lance continued rubbing Keith’s ass, dragging a single finger across the sensitive skin just to see Keith jump and hiss at the sensation. 

Just when Keith was starting to relax again, head sagging and legs shaky, Lance raised his hand and spanking him again, HARD. Keith screamed, legs collapsing. He would’ve fallen to the ground if not for his arms and Lance’s grip around his waist, anticipating the collapse. “Count, baby,” Lance instructed. 

“Ugh! El-Eleven!” Keith groaned out, trying to stabilize himself again.

Lance laughed. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?” 

Keith looked bewildered, looking at Lance’s sly smile in the mirror. “I- You said 10-” 

“Uh, uh, uh!” Lance tutted. “You said ten. Aw,” Lance pouted at the betrayed look Keith was giving him, “You know you aren’t in charge here, right baby? I think you can do a few more.” Keith’s eyes widened just in time for Lance to raise his hand a strike him over the reddest part of his ass, turning the light stinging into a sharp burning pain. Keith felt the tears overflow as the pain set in and he started crying, somehow remembering to choke out a “Twelve!” Some small part of his brain was aware of how absurd this was, but the part of his brain in control couldn’t care less; the pain was satisfying him in a way he never thought possible, and the lack of control Keith held at that moment was the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced. He was vaguely aware of the fact he was begging, “Please, please, please,” escaping his mouth without his consent. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he trusted Lance to know.

Lance knew exactly what Keith needed in that moment; he needed to be ruined. Lance mentally tortured him a few times by raising his hand and swinging it… just to softly place it on Keith’s ass and rub it, making Keith sob even harder as he tensed and relaxed over and over again just to be ambushed by a hard sharp slap in the middle of his backside. He did this twice, each time listening to Keith’s beautiful cries and praising them as Keith struggled to keep counting. Keith’s head had dropped to the desk again long before this, but Lance decided to let it go considering it was Keith’s first spanking and he hadn’t stopped sobbing since number 11. “You look so gorgeous like this, Keith, you’re so sexy,” Lance murmured while caressing Keith’s red skin, making him wince with every movement. “One more, ok baby? You’ve done so well, can you do one more for me, gorgeous?” 

Keith whimpered out a yes, and Lance leaned forward and to the side to look in the mirror alongside the sobbing boy beneath him. “Look at yourself,” Lance said, entranced. “You look absolutely ravishing, absolutely ruined.” Keith looked desperately at Lance in the mirror, begging with his eyes. Lance pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Don’t worry, ‘ll give you what you want, baby, you just gotta watch, ok? See how beautiful you are right now, see what I see every time you walk in a room.” Lance moved back to stand behind Keith, taking in the arousing scene in front of him. Keith’s moaning stopped for a moment as he collected his breath and looked back up at the mirror. Lance pulled back his hand and stared deeply into Keith’s eyes right before he brought down his hand for the last time. “Good boy.” 

Number 15 made Keith’s vision turn white. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he suddenly came in his pants, untouched. Lance was rubbing his ass reverently, mouth hanging open at Keith’s fucked-out face in the mirror. But what really made Lance’s heart stop in its tracks was when Keith, after he came back to Earth, looked right in Lance’s eyes through the mirror and whispered, “15.” 

Lance was in love. He was utterly, totally, completely in love. 

He had to shove that thought aside when he realized that Keith needed to be brought out of the subspace that he was most definitely in. Lance first fully tugged off the pants that Keith had been wearing, but left the underwear. He gently took Keith’s chest and slowly stood him back upright on shaky legs a started walking him to the bed. “Woah, Keith, don’t try to walk so fast, you’ll fall,” Lance chastised as Keith tried to shrug the hands off his shoulders and walk to the bed by himself (unsuccessfully, of course). Lance guided him to the bed but didn’t have him sit down. “Lay down, I’m gonna go get some salve for the pain.” Lance ran into the bathroom to get the cream as Keith’s vision started to clear up and he started to feel the ache in his ass. He tried to sit up and look at it, but as it bushed against the rough sheets, he winced and laid back down again. Yeah, he thought, laying down is definitely better. He saw Lance coming back into the room with a concerned smile on his face, and he sat down next to him and started to apply the salve to Keith’s still-exposed butt cheeks. 

“Ah!” Keith winced, the cold salve stinging as Lance applied it. 

“I know, it hurts, but it’ll feel a whole lot better soon, I promise.” Keith clenched his fists through the stinging, but soon enough loosened up as, just to Lance’s word, it stopped hurting and just felt blissfully cool. Lance gently pulled the underwear back up and started to rub Keith’s back. 

“So…” Lance started.

Keith laughed quietly, finally looking up. “So.”

Lance smirked. “You know what I mean. Did you like it?” 

Keith snorted. “Lance. I think it was very obvious that I liked it.” 

“I’m glad,” Lance said quietly. “I just want to make sure I’m never going too far. I should've asked you for a safeword a bit more, I just got carried away, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Lance, I-” Keith struggled to prop himself up on his arm so he could look at the Cuban boy above him. “You don’t need to apologize, that was amazing. I didn’t even know I liked… that. And um,” Keith cleared his throat, suddenly looking embarrassed. “I… do believe you, now. So, thanks for that.” 

Lance smiled much wider at that. “I’m glad,” he repeated, suddenly choking up a bit. It was a strange but heartwarming feeling to know that what he did made Keith see himself in a better light. 

“But, uh,” Keith cut off his train of thought. “I am gonna need to clean up a bit downstairs.” 

Lance looked confused before the realization dawned on him. “You… really?”

Keith blushed. “Yeah, really, what about it?” 

“Ah, nothing! Nothing,” Lance stammered, “Nothing at all, that’s, um, good. I’m glad I could, uh… do that for you.” Keith giggled at Lance’s embarrassment. After all they’ve done, it’s still the little moments like this that they blush over. 

“Oh, did you not?” Lance shook his head, “Oh, well.. You can go take care of that if you want…” 

“No, no, I’m fine, I need to stay with you-” 

“Lance!” Keith interjected, cutting him off. “I’m fine, honest. I can wait a few minutes while you go jack off, now go! I don’t want you getting blue balls because of me, dumbass.” Lance laughed at that, secretly very happy at this arrangement. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back, I promise. Oh, uh, wet wipes are in my bedside table, 2nd drawer down; you can clean up with those.” Keith just smiled as Lance went into the bathroom and shut the door. For the first time, Keith knew for a fact that Lance was thinking about him in there, thinking about what he had looked like in that scene, sounded like. He knew it was him getting Lance off. And he was very ok with that. He shook his head at the butterflies threatening to burst out of his chest, pushing them down. 

This is just hookups Keith thought, nothing else, don’t get distracted. 

Little did he know that while Lance was closing his eyes and imaging Keith bent over, ass red, in front of him, as he came… Lance was imagining Keith moaning “I love you” in-between his cries. As he came down from his high in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, completely wrecked because of his friend in the next room as he finally realized the gravity of the situation. Lance was in love with his best friend. Lance was in love with Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm horrible to you; thanks for the patience, as I'm obviously not very good with timeliness. Hope you enjoy the newest installment!

Keith woke up to a warmth surrounding his chest and stomach. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes to see his room. But it wasn’t his room. Keith’s eyes shot open and he jolted just to feel the warmth around his waist tighten. He looked down to see arms hugging him from behind, and as he slowly glanced behind him, he saw Lance smiling in his sleep. Fuck. He was supposed to leave last night… He must have fallen asleep while Lance was in the bathroom. Keith debated for a minute deciding what to do. He didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness when Lance woke up, but he didn’t know if he could get up without waking the boy.

Keith slowly moved Lance’s arms off his torso and sat up, wincing as the bed creaked under him. He grabbed his shirt on the floor and pulled on his pants directly after, starting for the door when he heard a yawn behind him.

“Where are you going?” Lance’s sleepy voice cut through the silent room as he sat up and stretched, yawning once more. “Iss cold without you.” 

Keith, when confronted with Lance’s bare chest and bedhead was having a bit of a gay panic, averting his eyes, the memories of the previous night rushing back. “I, uh, gotta go train early,” Keith stumbled through his words, inching closer to the door. 

Lance swung his feet over the edge of the bed, shivering in the cold. “Keith, come on, you don’t have to train this early, it’s only like 5. Come back to bed,” Lance mumbled, falling back onto the bed, extending his arms toward Keith and making grabby hands. “Pleaseeeeee?” 

Keith huffed, looking away, but slowly made his way back to the bed and sat down. Lance threw his hands around Keith’s waist, making him jump, but he soon relaxed into it, tentatively running a hand through Lance’s messy hair. Lance let out a little hum at the touch, and Keith felt his smile against his side. “Did you have fun last night?” Lance asked quietly, sitting up when he felt Keith stiffen. “Keith, are you ok?” 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand that was sitting lax in his lap, massaging it like he always did when he thought the other boy was stressed. Keith visibly relaxed as the comfort of Lance holding his hand. “Yeah, I’m ok, I just… I didn’t mean to stay last night, I accidentally fell asleep,” Keith said, keeping his eyes on their intertwined hands. 

Lance furrowed his brows. “Keith, you don’t have to leave! Cuddling afterward is the best thing ever, man,” Lance exclaimed! 

“Oh my god, Lance,” Keith groaned, “Do NOT call me man right now, that’s so fucking weird.” Lance laughed and leaned over Keith’s lap for a second, Keith feeling butterflies as they got even closer. 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Lance whispered, “Would you like to come over again tonight?” Keith was silent for a few seconds before whispering back, “Ok.” 

…

The rest of the day went so slowly Lance was essentially counting the doboshes passing by. Training was a blur, and he found himself zoning out multiple times, sometimes staring at Keith, resulting in a few embarrassing moments where Pidge noticed. Nighttime could not come fast enough. 

When everyone had started wrapping up for the day, Lance basically ran back to his room, not having seen Keith for a while. He stopped outside the door and collected himself just in case Keith was already there. Just as he suspected, as the door slid open, Keith was sitting nervously on the edge of Lance’s bed fidgeting his fingers. He jumped up and put his hands in his pockets as Lance entered, shutting the door behind him. 

“Hey,” Lance said quietly, smiling slyly, walking towards Keith.

“Hey,” Came the shy response, Keith glanced down just to look back up through his lashes at Lance. 

“Come here.” Lance gestured with his head and Keith walked up to him, Lance taking the other boy’s hands in his own. “I’ve been super excited all day, you know.” 

Keith snorted. “I know. I could tell.” 

Lance gasped indignantly. “I’m not that bad!” Keith laughed, finally loosening up a bit. “Seriously, though, it was something great to look forward to.” 

Keith looked down again, smiling. “I was looking forward to it too.” Lance reached up to tilt Keith’s face up, and they locked eyes. Lance leaned in and captured Keith’s lips in a soft but firm kiss, Keith inhaling deeply. They broke the kiss after a long moment but kept their foreheads pressed together, breathing in sync. 

Lance drew away, much to the chagrin of Keith, and gently pulled him towards the bed. “Let’s talk first, decide what we wanna do.” Keith nodded, looking slightly nervous, but more excited than anything. It was nice to see him loosen up, Lance thought, he had really come a long way from their first night together. The two sat down on the bed, facing each other, still holding hands. “Do you have anything you really want to do?” Lance asked gently, giving Keith a chance to talk in the conversation.

Keith blushed. “Not really, I’m just following your lead on this.” Lance nodded. “Could we… could we look at that list we made? I think that’d help me choose.” 

Lance smiled. “Of course, I’ll grab it.” Lance let go of Keith’s hands to turn around and rummage around in his bedside drawer for the bad of paper he had used all those days ago.”Ok, here we go.”

Keith took the paper gingerly and flushed red at the words he was reading, but didn’t look away. “I don’t think I want to try degradation today,” Keith said, unsteadily. “I just want to feel good today, since I’ve been looking forward to this…” 

Lance nodded. “Totally ok with that. I think we should avoid edging today, then, that isn’t always the best experience if you just want pleasure with no pain involved.” 

Keith snorted. “Yeah, sounds about right.” His ears moved a little, a nervous movement Lance had begun to pick up on lately. “What about, uh… the multiple orgasm thing?” 

Lance checked the list again to refresh his memory. “Oh yeah, the milking and overstim! One of my personal favorites. You want to try that? It can be a bit intense, I’ve got to warn you, we could take it easy and do something else if you want to relax today.” 

Keith blushed but shook his head slightly. “No, this sounds good. I’d, uh… I’d like to try it,” Keith said, Lance smiling brightly at the newfound confidence he was seeing. 

“Ok, love, let’s do it,” Lance whispered, pecking Keith’s cheek, making him giggle. Lance continued to kiss Keith’s skin, trailing down the side of his face and onto his neck and ear, eliciting small gasps and heavy breaths from Keith. Lance smiled every time he heard a noise, paying special attention to the spots that make him moan the loudest. Lance trailed back up to Keith’s ear, his hand coming to rest on Keith’s chest, right below his neck. “Baby, is it ok if I put my hand on your neck? Give me your color.” 

Keith’s pupils dilated, and he gave a shuddering breath, slowly slipping into subspace. “Green, please, sir.” 

Lance was greatly surprised and very pleased that Keith had remembered what to call him without any prompting. “Good boy,” he replied, showing his appreciation. Lance slid his hands up to clutch lightly at Keith’s neck, practiced hands finding the right places to put pressure, taking away a bit of Keith’s breath but not the blood flow to his head. Keith gasped, throat slightly constricted, at the feeling of the hand tightly grasping his neck. Lance let go, letting Keith breath in deeply, and then grasped his neck again, letting go every few seconds to give him a chance to breathe. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby, gonna make you come so many times from my hands,” Lance murmured, seeing Keith’s pants become tighter and tighter. Lance’s other hand trailed down to dip into the back of Keith’s pants, gripping his ass tightly. “Tell me, baby,” Lance asked, letting his grasp on Keith’s neck go but keeping his hand there as a reminder, “Have you ever played with yourself down here?” Lance brought his hand down close to, but not touching, Keith’s hole, and he felt a shiver go through the boy to his right. 

“Y-Yeah, I have,” Keith stuttered. 

Lance hummed. “Good boy. Do you know what I would like to do to you?” Keith shook his head until Lance grabbed his neck again and pulled his head up and backward to look into his eyes. “You answer when I ask you a question, right baby boy?” 

Keith nodded again frantically. “Yes sir, I’m sorry, sir.”

Lance let his head down again. “Now, that’s much better. Do you know?” 

Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head as Lance’s hand trailed around his asshole, not touching it, but teasing. “No, I don’t,” Keith moaned out. 

Lance chuckled. “Well, I think I’m going to open you up on my fingers tonight,” Lance said sensually. “Then, I’m going to milk your prostate, and if you’re lucky, that pretty cock of yours until you’re absolutely ruined underneath me.” 

Keith moaned as a single finger pressed against his hole, not entering, but giving a taste of what was to come. Lance laughed softly. “You like the sound of that, baby?”

“Uhhh, yessss!” Keith hissed out, getting impatient and more uncomfortable with the tightness of his pants. 

Lance suddenly let go and stood up, leaving Keith breathless, looking up at him. “Strip, then get on the bed, hands and knees.” Lance’s voice dripped with authority, the softness almost completely gone as Keith shivered and began to strip. He didn’t try to put on a show but instead tried to rid himself of his clothing as fast as possible, feeling Lance’s eyes on him. He hesitated when he got to his underwear, but one cocked eyebrow from Lance, and they were gone too as Keith situated himself on the bed in the position Lance had told him, his dripping cock between his legs. His face burned with embarrassment, but he was so aroused, he didn’t even care.

Lance walked up to him and trailed his hands down Keith’s back, following his spine and watching the goosebumps rise up where he touched him. “So pretty for me, Keith, aren’t you?”

Keith swallowed and tried to respond. “Ye-yes sir, only for you.” Lance smirked at that; Keith was already wrecked and he had barely touched him yet. Lance opened the same drawer the notepad was in to get a bottle of lube, cracking the top and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and let it drip down onto Keith’s hole, seeing him twitch at the cold sensation. “Gonna make you so relaxed, baby, just sit back and enjoy yourself,” Lance murmured as he ran his middle finger over the puckering hole. Keith grimaced and moaned at the same time as Lance put in the first finger and slowly slid it all the way in. 

The moans quieted down a bit as Lance worked him open, pushing the finger in and out, side to side, and eventually adding another. The 2nd finger pulled a groan from Keith’s throat as Lance scissored his hold, stretching it wide. Keith’s hips started to move back and forth slightly, trying to fuck himself on Lance’s fingers. Lance quickly grabbed Keith’s waist and pulled it back, pressing him firmly against the mattress and causing the submissive to moan loudly, the two fingers inside him pushing so close to his prostate but not directly on it. “Don’t move, baby, I don’t want to have to punish you,” Lance said sweetly as Keith’s hands grasped the sheets tightly. “This is for you, baby, just enjoy what I give you,” Land added another finger, watching for the small jumps and twitches Keith made every so often. 

At the 3rd finger, Keith winced at the stretch, but it quickly turned back into moans as Lance worked him open. He added more lube to aid the insertion and continued his ministrations, caressing the inside walls and just missing the prostate on each and every stroke. Keith began to groan in anticipation. “Uhh, La- Daddy please, please, I need more! I need mo- Aaahh!” Keith’s voice broke as Lance pressed firmly against Keith’s prostate, stealing the breath from his lungs and the words from his lips. The next noise that came out of his mouth was a whine as Keith descended deeper into a moaning mess. 

Lance pressed Keith’s prostate again and again, rubbing it and hitting it with every thrust of his fingers. Keith could feel himself getting close. “You’re doing so great, baby, are you going to come for me?” Keith sobbed and frantically nodded his head, bouncing his hips against Lance’s fingers. “Hmm,” Lance said thoughtfully, “I didn’t hear your answer, Keith, what did you say?” Just as Keith opened his mouth to answer, Lance attacked the bundle of nerves at his fingertips and Keith’s vision went white. He opened his mouth in a choked scream and came violently, painting the sheets and his stomach. As his vision came back and his breathing began to slow down again, he heard Lance whispering sweet praise behind him. “Good boy, Keith, look so pretty when you come, just for me, hm?” Keith let out a big breath and hung his head in exhaustion. Lance smiled, almost sorry for what he was about to do.

Keith choked on the air as Lance continued to abuse his prostate, massaging it enough to make him see stars. Keith’s hands scrambled for a grip on the sheets at his side as tears started to flow freely down his face. “Ah, Lance, no, no, no, it’s too much! Ah, please!” 

Lance smiled grimly. “Come on, Keith, I know you can take it, can’t you? You know what to say if you can’t, baby.”

“I-I don’t- Ah!” Lance stopped the movement of his hand with a concerned look. “Color, Keith,” He said, commanding but gentle. 

Keith took a shuddering breath as Lance’s hand still for the first time. “G-Green, sir. I can take it.” 

Lance smiled fondly at the boy below him. The view of Keith’s ass in the air in front of him, his hands gripping the sheets, the tears making his eyes glisten; it was such a beautiful sight. 

Lance started massaging Keith’s prostate again, and Keith began moaning and crying even louder than before, crying out every so often. Once Keith started rutting into the mattress (Or trying to, at least) Lance noticed he was already hard again. 

“Want me to help you out there, baby?” Lance smiled wickedly. He reached down underneath Keith and slowly started to stroke his sensitive cock. 

“Ohhhhhh, my god, Lance, oh my god! Please!” Keith was so overwhelmed by the dual feelings of Lance’s hand on his cock and the pressure on his prostate. Everything had moved so fast with them, but even though tears hadn’t stopped flowing since his orgasm, Keith had never felt more safe and vulnerable. Lance began to massage and stroke faster, and Keith found himself close yet again, crying out every time Lance’s hand grazed the head of his cock.   
“Lance, sir, please, I- I need to come!”

Lance clicked his tongue. “Oh really, already? Such a needy little slut aren’t, you, Keith? So desperate for me, right?”

Keith sobbed as Lance tightened his grip yet again. “Yes, yes, only for you, just for you, Lance.” Lance’s heart swelled unexpectedly before he refocused. He was only saying that in the scene. Don’t get attached, Lance. 

A cry from Keith brought him back, and he doubled his efforts in bringing him over the edge. “You’ve done so good, baby, are you going to come again? Come on baby, come for me,” Lance coaxed, gently talking Keith through his 2nd orgasm of the night. 

“Ah, I- I-” Keith squeezed his eyes tight. “I can’t! I can’t, I can’t,” Keith blabbered as he got closer and closer to the edge, his sensitivity making him tense up.

“Yes you can baby, come on, you can do it,” Lance cooed. He sped up his hand on Keith’s dick and simultaneously targeted his prostate in a final move to climax. Lance leaned down to whisper in Keith’s ear. “Come for me.” 

Keith gasped as he came again, less coming out this time, but the feeling increased tenfold. He fell boneless to the bed, twitching slightly, basking in the incredible feeling of climax. He winced and was brought back to the world as Lance slowly and carefully removed his hand, feeling empty all of a sudden. The next few minutes were a blur of praise, aftercare, water, massages, and changing. He just sat there, serene, as he let Lance take care of him. As Lance rubbed his back and held him, rocking slightly, he began to feel more aware and alert. “Thank you,” Keith whispered. 

Lance tilted his head. “What for?” 

Keith smiled shyly. “For making me feel like this. Cared for. Good. Safe.” Lance didn’t dare speak, since Keith didn’t usually open up about these sorts of things. “I’m always so stressed about what’s going to happen with the war, but here… I don’t know. You take me out of my head.” 

Lance smiled. “I love you.” Keith stopped suddenly, eyes wide. He turned, stunned to look at the soft look on Lance’s face. Lance seemed to realize himself a few seconds later, stammering, “Shit, I’m sorry, it just slipped out! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, and I never meant to-”

“I love you, too.” Keith’s words stopped Lance in his tracks. He looked at the boy in front of him, tears blurring his vision. He pulled Keith into a warm hug, and the smaller boy held onto the older for dear life. “Thank you, thank you,” Keith murmured into Lance’s chest. 

Lance smiled over Keith’s shoulder, shutting his eyes and whispering softly; “Thank you.”


End file.
